Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a faucet, and more particularly to two valve seats and a ceramic control valve of the faucet. The two valve seats are mounted in a back-to-back manner in conjunction with the ceramic control valve, thereby enabling the cold water to let out first whenever the faucet is opened.
As shown in FIG. 12, a prior art faucet comprises two valve seats 30 and 301, which are mounted in a back-to-back manner that the two valve seats 30 and 301 are in communication with a cold water pipe 31 and a hot water pipe 32, and that the two valve seats 30 and 301 are corresponding in location to the water duct of the ceramic control valve 33. The valve seats 30 and 301 have a water-discharging hole 34, which is located along with a cold water guide hole 35 and a hot water guide hole 36 in a triangular manner, as shown in FIG. 13. These three holes 34, 35 and 36 are so arranged that they conform to the arrangement pattern of the water-discharging hole 37, the cold water guide hole 38, and the hot water guide hole 39 of the ceramic control valve 33.
In operation, when the valve knob 40 of the ceramic control valve 33 is turned, the cold water duct is first opened so as to prevent a user from being burned by the hot water under the circumstances that the ceramic control valve 33 is assembled with the valve seat 30 located in an outer wall 41. However, when the ceramic control valve 33 is assembled with the valve seat 301 located in an inner wall 42, the hot water is first let out.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a faucet with valve seats and a ceramic control valve, which are free of the deficiencies of the prior art faucet described above.
The two valve seats of the present invention are provided in an assembly slot with a cold water guide hole and a hot water guide hole, which are located correspondingly on a central horizontal line of the assembly slot. The ceramic control valve is provided with a cold water inlet, and a hot water inlet, which are located correspondingly on a central horizontal line of a base of the ceramic control valve. The base of the ceramic control valve is provided with a water outlet cooperative with a lower hole of the assembly slot of the valve seat. As the ceramic control valve is assembled with the valve seat located in a real wall, the cold water is always let out first.
FIG. 1 shows an exploded perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 2 shows an exploded perspective view of the ceramic control valve of the present invention.
FIG. 3 shows a front view of the valve seat of the present invention.
FIG. 4 shows a plan view and a sectional view of the base of the ceramic control valve of the present invention.
FIG. 5 shows a schematic view of a valve seat of the present invention being mounted in a front wall such that the ceramic control valve is assembled with the valve seat, with the top drawing showing the cross section of the valve seat and the wall, with the middle drawing showing the front view of the base and the valve seat, and with the bottom drawing showing the relationship between the water control block and the water distribution seat.
FIG. 6 shows a schematic view of the closed flow path of the present invention.
FIG. 7 shows a schematic view of the cold water supply of the present invention.
FIG. 8 shows a schematic view of the simultaneous supply of cold water and hot water of the present invention.
FIG. 9 shows a schematic view of the hot water supply of the present invention.
FIG. 10 shows a schematic view of the assembly of the ceramic control valve of the present invention with the valve seat located in the rear wall, with the top and the bottom drawings being opposite to those of FIG. 5, and with the middle drawing being the same as the middle drawing of FIG. 5.
FIG. 11 shows a schematic view of the cold water supply at the time when the ceramic control valve of the present invention is in action.
FIG. 12 shows a schematic view of a prior art faucet.
FIG. 13 shows another schematic view of the prior art faucet.